


Эпичная история любви

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, tsum tsum
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Цум-цум Сти-иб мечтает о том, чтобы стать героем и художником, и влюбляется в загадочную песню. Но тут его похищают — и он даже не знает, найдёт ли цум-цума своей мечты. Смогут ли Мстители помочь ему?





	Эпичная история любви

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Epic Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247764) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 



> Канон фика - серия комиксов "Marvel Adventures: The Avengers", которая адресована более юной аудитории, чем основные линейки. Состав Мстителей весьма внезапен: Стив, Тони, Ороро Монро (Шторм), Брюс Беннер (Халк), Джеймс Хоулетт (Росомаха), Питер Паркер (Человек-Паук), Джанет ван Дайн (здесь: Девушка-Гигант, а не привычная нам Оса). 
> 
> Помимо всех прочих отличий, пару раз упоминается не слишком известное нам по другим источникам устройство под названием скайцикл - это, соответственно, летающий аналог мотоцикла. 
> 
> Если же вы вдруг не знаете, кто такие цум-цум, то... лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать) Вот, полюбуйтесь, например, [тут](http://cherryteddy.tumblr.com/tagged/Tsum+Tsum/page/2).
> 
> За бетинг традиционно спасибо прекрасной Belalex)

Сти-иб жил в мире оранжевого неба и красного солнца, исполненном песен.

Днём Сти-иб играл со своими друзьями на полях, поросших пурпурной колышущейся травой. Ночью мама укладывала его себе под бок и рассказывала об их огромной планете, об окружающем её космосе и о песне сердца, пронизывающей всю Вселенную. Дрожа от восторга, он томился желанием поскорее увидеть это воочию.

— Ш-ш-ш, родной, всё в своё время, — говорила ему мама и обязательно целовала.

Днями и ночами он слушал песни мамы, и папы, и своих друзей, и всех жителей деревушки. Он засыпал и просыпался под эту музыку. Однажды, уже совсем скоро, он услышит песню сердца Вселенной, а после Преобразования поймёт, чего же именно ему не хватает.

Может, Сти-иб и был самым маленьким из всех цум-цумов, но он непременно собирался стать самым лучшим. Он усердно учился, не забывая и про художественные уроки, и помогал маме и папе. Он скакал по исхоженным дорожкам, распевая о песне сердца.

Он знал, что рано или поздно настанет день, когда он услышит во сне первые величественные ноты. И вот это время пришло.

Мама обняла его и сказала, что пора отправляться в Великий храм для Преобразования. 

— Если хочешь, можешь подождать, Сти-иб. Тогда мы в следующем году поедем в Город к Великому храму, — улыбнулась она своему малышу.

— Нет, я хочу сейчас! — воскликнул он, подпрыгивая вверх-вниз. Он так долго этого ждал и вот наконец услышал песню. Пора.

Со всех концов света цум-цумы со своими отпрысками съезжались к Великому храму, где дети должны будут сформировать свои коконы и уснуть под песню сердца. Они не знали, кем именно выйдут из коконов: они будут спать и слушать и станут теми, кем в глубине души хотели быть больше всего. Через Преобразование их проведёт песня сердца.

Храмовые стражники пропрыгали мимо строя юных цум-цумов, стремившихся к путешествию своей души, и остановили Сти-иба:

— Ты слишком маленький, тебе нужно вернуться домой и подрасти.

— Я взрослый, как и все здесь! — возразил Сти-иб. — Я хочу Преобразиться, как мои братья!

Стражники растерялись, но вынуждены были отступить: Сти-иб упорно отказывался ждать и продолжал прыгать к храму вместе с остальными цум-цумами.

Когда он увидел высокие потолки и резьбу на стенах и полах, его сердце забилось быстро-быстро. Стражники сопроводили их к Месту Преобразования, Сти-иб нашёл свободный уголок и начал свивать кокон. Он работал тщательно, прилагая максимум усилий, чтобы его кокон получился самым лучшим из возможных. Закончив, он заполз внутрь, заклеил вход и закрыл глаза. Теперь он слышал всю песню сердца целиком.

Он слушал и учился. Ему снились великие герои других планет: как они боролись, чтобы спасти и защитить беспомощных и слабых, как воевали и побеждали. Ему снились художники, которые отдавали себя без остатка, чтобы создать восхитительные произведения искусства. Он может стать героем. Или художником. Или и тем, и другим сразу. Да, он станет обоими. Его сердце распирало от восторга, надежды, силы, смелости — и творческого зуда, требовавшего рисовать и ваять.

Однако до Сти-иба доносилась и другая песня. Она звучала тише, но он различал её почти так же хорошо, как и песню сердца, наполнявшую его жизнь смыслом. Песня о машинах, моторах, инструментах и радости созидания. Сти-иб пританцовывал в такт математическим уравнениям и физическим теориям, плавал в вопросах и мыслях о том, почему Вселенная расширяется и стоит ли строить робота, функционирующего на солнечной энергии.

Сти-ибу необходимо было узнать, чью песню он слышал. Когда он выберется из кокона, он должен будет найти цум-цума, отпечатавшегося в его сердце. Потом он выяснит, слышал ли этот цум-цум его, Сти-иба, песню. И тогда они построят свой собственный мир. Сти-иб надеялся, что его пара не будет возражать против его жизни художника-героя. Сам Сти-иб уже отчаянно влюбился в песню, отдававшую металлом на вкус.

Но вышло совсем не так.

Когда стражники отвлеклись, в Великий храм проник вор, который украл несколько коконов. Сти-иба унесли далеко-далеко, не дав ему и шанса выбраться из кокона и встретиться со своей парой.

***

Одним ясным земным утром Мстителей вызвали на место крушения инопланетного корабля. Пока квинджет летел туда, Тони обратился к Стиву:

— Я бы хотел посмотреть тот новый научно-фантастический фильм про вторжение пришельцев. Присоединишься?

— Тебе что, в реальности вторжений пришельцев не хватает?

— Ну, в кино вечно куча нелепостей. Правильнее их вообще называть комедиями. И, кстати, почему к объекту не вызвали М.Е.Ч. или Ричардса?

— Нам просто нужно забрать обломки. Рид с командой позаботятся обо всём остальном. 

— Ну супер. Как будто мне вообще нечем заняться и у меня нет никаких проектов в «Старк Энтерпрайзиз».

У Тони было множество вопросов к Вселенной. Например, почему инопланетный корабль красиво развалился на части посреди кукурузного поля в Небраске, а не сгорел в атмосфере? Тони присмотрелся к искорёженной груде металла, снабжённой огромным крылом, которое распростёрлось по земле. Мстители подходили всё ближе к месту аварии, и Брюс держал постоянную связь с Ридом.

Другой насущный вопрос касался того, что подарить Стиву на годовщину. Они уже два года как были женаты, но Тони по-прежнему хотелось осыпать его дорогими подарками. Проблема заключалась в том, что Стив по какой-то странной причине не приходил от этого в восторг — даже, можно сказать, наоборот. И, раз уж покупка дома в Аспене не выгорела, Тони оказался в весьма затруднительном положении. 

— Эй, Тони, посмотри-ка! — окликнул его Питер. Он как раз перенёс то, что когда-то было дверью, в заранее подготовленный контейнер, и за ней обнаружилась кипа какого-то плотного материала, разбитые ящики, несколько треснувших сосудов, истекавших зелёной жидкостью, — и небольшой металлический короб в идеальном состоянии.

— Знаешь, такое ощущение, что кто-то уже успел здесь покопаться до нашего прибытия, — поделился своим наблюдением Питер.

— Нам не привыкать, — пробормотал Тони.

Он открыл уцелевший короб. Внутри в чём-то вроде поролона лежал кокон размером с морскую свинку. Быстрое сканирование показало, что сомнительный предмет был определённо органическим и, скорее всего, ещё живым.

— Так, ребята, у нас тут неизвестная инопланетная форма жизни.

— Тони, их могло быть больше? — спросил Стив.

— Наверняка, Кэп, — ответил за него Питер.

«Отлично, — подумал Тони, закрывая коробку. — Неизвестные инопланетные формы жизни в неизвестных руках. И всё это на Земле. Неделя, считай, пошла насмарку». 

— Давайте продолжим расчистку и узнаем, были ли у этого малыша друзья, — предложил он. 

***

Время пришло. У Сти-иба зачесалось всё тело, и он заёрзал в коконе, который внезапно стал слишком мал для него. 

Однако что-то было неправильно.

Он больше ничего не слышал. Ни песен остальных цум-цумов, ни песни сердца, ни песни металлических механизмов.

Но он не мог остановить Преобразование и вернуться в сон. Он со всей силы бросался на стенки кокона: ему нужны были воздух, пища и пространство. Удар, удар, ещё удар — и кокон развалился.

Сти-иб обнаружил, что лежит на холодном твёрдом столе, залитом ярким жёлтым светом. Он тут же замёрз. Это был не Храм. Он вообще никогда раньше не видел это место.

На него смотрели какие-то великаны со странными глазами и лицами. Один великан внезапно потянул к нему свою лапищу. Нет, лучше убраться подальше от этих созданий. Сти-иб пополз к противоположному краю стола, но другой великан преградил ему путь к побегу.

— По-моему, ему это не понравилось, Питер, — сказал великан, вставший перед ним.

Сти-иб замер и прислушался. Ему был знаком этот запах металла и озона. Не такой, как у цум-цума его сердца, но явно несущий его отпечаток. Пожалуй, с этим великаном он будет в безопасности, несмотря на его пугающую красно-золотую оболочку. Его голубые глаза были добрыми, а Сти-ибу требовалась хоть какая-то надежда.

— Стив, он или она выглядит совсем как ты, — хмыкнул красно-золотой великан. — Униформа, голубые глазки, светлые волосики. Ха, даже стрижка такая же.

Сти-иб развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на «Стива». Он знал этого великана! Песня сердца описывала его как воина, воистину легендарного для своего народа. Когда-то он был маленьким, совсем как Сти-иб, но теперь стал достаточно сильным, чтобы в сражениях защищать всех живущих. А ещё он рисовал. Настоящий герой.

— Итак, у нас здесь инопланетянин размером с морскую свинку, который внешним видом и одеждой похож на Кэпа, — объявил другой великан. Он пялился на Сти-иба и что-то записывал на какой-то дощечке.

Для Сти-иба это было уже слишком: он задрожал. Преобразование, усталость, голод, ни семьи, ни друзей рядом, ни песни сердца, которая могла бы его поддержать. Он слышал только голоса великанов, окружавших его, и какие-то щелчки, жужжание и низкий гул. Он пододвинулся ближе к доброму ало-золотому великану с голубыми глазами.

— Ш-ш-ш, приятель, всё будет хорошо, — великан погладил его по спинке, мгновенно успокоив. — У нас есть какая-нибудь коробка? Полотенце? Вода?

— Что-нибудь найдётся, — ответила темноволосая великанша в красной одежде и поставила на стол контейнер.

— Спасибо, Джен. Я перенесу тебя туда, ладно? — обратился красно-золотой гигант к Сти-ибу.

— Да, пожалуйста, я не против, — отозвался Сти-иб.

— Хм… полагаю, «цум» означает согласие. Иди-ка сюда.

Сти-иба положили на тёплое ворсистое одеяло, и он тут же зарылся в мягкие складки. Кто-то поставил перед ним блюдце с жидкостью, пахшей как вода. Он отпил немного и погрыз зелёные и оранжевые палочки, найденные рядом с блюдцем. Не самый вкусный обед, но, может, ситуацию с едой получится исправить утром, когда он проснётся.

И лучшая новость на сегодня: засыпая, он в отдалении услышал песню сердца Вселенной.

***

Проснувшись утром, Сти-иб почувствовал себя куда увереннее: он был готов принять вызов нового мира. Только заранее тосковал по плотному завтраку, вдруг гиганты продолжат пихать ему свои непонятные зелёные и оранжевые палочки вместо нормальной еды…

Он зевнул, потянулся, помахал лапками — и вспомнил, что стал теперь гораздо больше, чем раньше. Совсем неплохо. И он чувствовал себя сильнее. Интересно, как он вообще выглядел после Преобразования? Судя по сказанному гигантами, у него были светлые волосы и голубые глаза, а одет он был в какую-то униформу.

Нужно было разработать план. Чтобы вернуться домой и найти цум-цума из своих снов.

Что ж, пора было приступать к исследованиям. Сти-иб встал на задние лапки, чтобы выглянуть из коробки. Потом попытался перепрыгнуть через край — и почувствовал, что поднимается в воздух. Взлетев, он обнаружил, что находится в ярко освещённой комнате, полной окон и разных… поверхностей.

Он умел летать!

Теперь он мог отправиться в любое место, куда бы ни захотел. Он сделал пару кругов по комнате, чтобы понять, что у него получается, а что нет. Да, он, пожалуй, быстро к этому привыкнет.

— Супер. Кэп Инопланетная-Морская-Свинка умеет летать, — вздохнула темноволосая низкорослая великанша. — Я не переживу это без пива.

— Он или она пришелец. Почему бы ему и не летать? И ещё даже восьми утра нет, — сказал другой великан. Сти-иб прищурился. Он узнал голос того великана, который вчера был в ало-золотой оболочке: сегодня он переоделся. Сти-иб услышал слабый отзвук песни. Песни о машинах, металле и электричестве. Очень похоже на его пару — но не он, потому что великан не может быть цум-цумом. Такая жалость… если эти великаны не слышали песни сердца, разве они могли быть счастливы?

— Кое-где уже пять вечера, — огрызнулась темноволосая великанша. Открыв дверцу огромной металлической коробки, она достала оттуда какой-то контейнер.

Сти-иб подлетел к «своему» великану и заметил ещё одного: того высокого, со светлыми волосами, которого остальные звали Кэпом. От него доносилась тихая песня, чей мотив эхом отдавался в сердце. Сти-иб мысленно потянулся к нему, отчаянно желая установить связь. Пусть даже лишь для того, чтобы получить нормальную еду.

— Цум-цум, — пискнул Сти-иб.

Кэп слегка наклонил голову набок, как будто внимательно прислушивался:

— Он говорит, что его зовут Сти-иб и что ему хочется поесть что-то, кроме тех цветных палочек, которые мы ему давали.

— Сти-иб?

— Он так сказал, Тони.

— И ты его понимаешь.

— Немного. Сам не знаю, как, — нахмурился Кэп.

Сти-иб облетел вокруг великана по имени Тони и приземлился на его плечо. Оттуда открывался отличный вид на комнату, Кэпа и длинноволосую великаншу. Кроме того, Сти-ибу нравилось находиться рядом с Тони.

— Похоже, у тебя появился новый друг, — сказала великанша. Сти-иб припомнил, что вчера, когда она достала для него коробку, её вроде бы назвали Джен. — Он так мило смотрится на своём насесте.

— Как думаешь, что ест Летающая Инопланетная Морская Свинка, которая выглядит как Стив? — спросил Тони.

— Ну… не сельдерейные и не морковные палочки? — предположила Джен.

Кэп… нет, Стив, взглянул на Сти-иба, и тот мысленно передал ему всё, что мог, о своей любимой еде. 

— Его зовут Сти-иб. И ему… совсем не нравятся сельдерейные и морковные палочки. Он предпочитает что-то вроде оладий. 

Сти-иб с надеждой посмотрел на Тони.

— Достанем мы тебе оладьи, — вздохнул Тони. Он, видимо, оказался беззащитен перед ещё одним Стивом в своей жизни.

***

— Восхитительно! — каждые пять минут восклицал Рид, осматривая Сти-иба. Тот швырял маленький щит в стены горящей ярким светом голографической клетки, стоявшей в гостевой лаборатории. Тони знал, что Рид специально привёл их именно сюда, чтобы уж точно не подвергать искушению потрогать какую-нибудь хрень, разрабатываемую в основной лаборатории.

— Ваш маленький пришелец управляет энергетическими полями, чтобы летать и перемещать предметы. Интересно, что ещё он может делать? А это у него настоящая одежда или кожа такая?

— Значит, ты ничего не раскопал в переданных тебе обломках? — сварливо уточнил Тони.

— Нет. Хотя вот Сью, например, считает, что кораблём управлял контрабандист, — жизнерадостно ответил Рид и потянулся к компьютеру. — Я запустил поиск по всем известным мне базам данных с инопланетными видами. Пока ни единого совпадения с этим пришельцем.

— Его зовут Сти-иб, — поправил его Тони.

— Восхитительно, — повторил Рид, набирая что-то на клавиатуре и одновременно пытаясь подтащить к себе коробку, стоящую у противоположной стены лаборатории.

Стив и Тони обменялись взглядами. Ничего удивительного, что только они двое изъявили желание съездить в Бакстер-билдинг.

Тони посмотрел на Сти-иба, который кидался на голографические стены: словно искал слабину, способ сбежать. Даже жуть брала от того, что летающая морская свинка в униформе Кэпа всё больше и больше походила на Кэпа поведением. Впрочем, Тони это устраивало, пока Сти-иб не скакал по утрам на его груди, требуя выбраться на пробежку. Не то чтобы Стив так поступал… но он не раз и не два указывал Тони, что ему нужно заниматься физическими упражнениями, — гораздо чаще, чем бы того хотелось его гордости.

— Нашёл! Это цум-цум из изолированного космического квадранта…

— И?

— Этот квадрант находится под защитой Коллекционера, оттуда нельзя ничего вывозить — и ввозить туда, соответственно, тоже ничего нельзя. Если верить тому, что я сейчас обнаружил, — Рид продолжал стремительно печатать.

— Отлично. Кто-то контрабандой вывез обитателя заповедника, созданного Старейшинами Вселенной. Стив, если нам придётся разбираться с Коллекционером, то наши планы на эту неделю реально окажутся под угрозой, — нахмурился Тони.

— А у нас есть планы?

— Цум-цум! — пропищал Сти-иб.

Стив кивнул:

— Он хочет вернуться домой.

— Восхитительно. Это же не телепатия, верно? Я хочу провести ещё пяток-другой тестов. Возможно, он общается на частотах, которые может слышать только Стив. Хм.

Сти-иб и Стив хором застонали.

***

Сти-иб был благодарен своим новым друзьям за то, что они устроили для него новое гнездо и избавили от коробки. Джен радостно продемонстрировала ему небольшой матрас, заваленный грудой мягких одеял, новую миску для воды и ширму, отгораживавшую его личное пространство. А потом его познакомили с пиццей — это было просто чудо какое-то, он жадно запихал в себя целый кусок.

— А как он вообще ест? Такое ощущение, что он просто бросается на еду, и она исчезает, — задумался Питер.

Сти-иб принюхался к пиву Логана. Оно горько пахло, поэтому он решил не пробовать.

— По-моему, это не так уж важно, — сказала Ороро.

Они все собрались вокруг твёрдой поверхности, показывавшей движущиеся картинки. Сти-иб обернулся на Тони и Стива, которые сидели рядом. В конце концов, Тони уронил голову на плечо Стива, а тот поцеловал его в макушку.

Сти-иб вздохнул. Всё, что он знал, и все, кого он знал, находились в миллионах прыжков отсюда. Глядя, как счастливы вместе его друзья Тони и Стив, Сти-иб жалел, что так и не встретил свою пару, певшую ту прекрасную песню о железе, пламени и числах. Может, они вот так же сидели бы рядом и смотрели на звёзды и колышущуюся траву. Может, они даже соприкоснулись бы лапками и прислонились голова к голове.

Наверное, теперь это странное место навсегда останется его одиноким домом. Пицца, несмотря на всю свою диковинность, не могла возместить потери Сти-иба.

***

Как только Тони-и вырвался из кокона, для него наступила лучшая пора жизни. Прежде всего, он очнулся в восхитительном новом мире, да не просто в новом мире, а в самой настоящей мастерской, полной интересных инструментов. Единственной ложкой дёгтя в бочке мёда было то, что этот мир не являлся его родным. Он подозревал, что его и остальных цум-цумов похитил великан, который расхаживал по комнате, заламывая руки. Тони-и даже не знал, бояться его или сочувствовать ему.

Другим минусом было то, что он влюбился в песню смелости, самопожертвования, смышлёности и искусства. Цум-цума, который пел эту песню, рядом не обнаружилось, а это значило, что Тони-и предстояло найти способ вернуться домой. Он собирался начать с того, чтобы построить себе металлический костюм.

Тони-и взялся за только что смастерённую паяльную лампу и начал беззаботно резать на части большую металлическую болванку. Ему требовались детали для придуманной им брони.

Великан снова забегал по комнате и забормотал в устройство, прижатое к лицу:

— Я не знаю, кто они. Ты сказал мне, что добыл какой-то хлам с инопланетного корабля. Но ты даже не упомянул, что среди этого хлама есть живые животные! И теперь они расползлись у меня по всей квартире, и я не знаю, что с ними делать.

Он подошёл к Тони-и и грубо спихнул его со стола:

— Я сказал тебе, держись отсюда подальше! Нет, это я не тебе. Тебе я сказал, что инопланетные штуки расползлись у меня по всей квартире. У меня нет запоров на окнах, и…

Тони-и громко крикнул на великана и оглянулся на остальных цум-цумов, дрожавших в углу. Им было страшно, они проголодались и растерялись. 

Так, надо вернуться к изготовлению брони. Он должен защитить их.

***

Ороро подтолкнула планшет, лежавший на столе, к Тони и Стиву:

— Я прошерстила все новости о крушении корабля пришельцев. Щ.И.Т. отреагировал спустя примерно пять часов после первого сообщения. Как ты и думал, Тони, у мародёров была куча времени для грабежа.

Сти-иб, в кои-то веки переоблачившийся в гражданское, привычно сидел на плече Тони. Взглянув на планшет, он спросил:

— Цум?

— Да, именно там мы тебя нашли, — подтвердил Стив.

Яростно запрыгав, Сти-иб начал пищать и тыкаться Тони в щеку. Потом он взлетел и бешено запорхал над их головами, мгновенно нарядившись в униформу с щитом. Стив очень внимательно слушал его, периодически кивая и хмурясь. 

— Стив?

— Так… Сти-иб говорит, что он слышал истории о ворах, которые проникают в их большой дом… храм?.. и похищают коконы. У них недавно даже стражники появились, чтобы предотвращать кражи. Он думает, что с ним произошло именно это, и что забрали не его одного. И Сти-иб хочет найти остальных цум-цумов. Сейчас.

— В этом есть смысл, — кивнула Ороро. — Межгалактические контрабандисты вряд ли чем-то отличаются от земных. Нам нужно установить контакты с чёрным рынком…

— Да, вряд ли кто-нибудь станет продавать маленьких инопланетных питомцев через Крейгслист, — согласился Тони. — Поищем в скрытых сетях.

Сти-иб прижался сперва к Стиву, затем к Тони:

— Цум-цум!

— Мы найдём твоих друзей, Сти-иб, — заверил его Стив.

— Так быстро, как только сможем, — добавила Ороро.

Сти-иб взгромоздился обратно на плечо Тони и грустно вздохнул. Ороро похлопала его по спинке.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказали люди хором.

***

Сти-иб не мог нормально спать без утешающего напева сердца Вселенной. Он плюнул на попытки нарисовать хоть что-то своими новыми маленькими карандашами, выключил свет и подлетел к окну, чтобы посмотреть на распростёршийся внизу город и далёкий горизонт. Уличные огни красиво мерцали и перемигивались под здешним ночным небом, но Сти-иб мог думать только о небе над своей деревней, на котором можно было разглядеть тысячи и тысячи звёзд.

Где-то там, в бескрайней Вселенной, был его дом.

В глубине души он понимал, что теперь, когда он узнал о других цум-цумах на этой планете, всё изменилось: оказалось, он был не одинок здесь. Но ему-то точно ничего не угрожало, а вот им… неизвестно. Он должен был найти и спасти их, где бы они ни находились. А потом они все вместе смогут отправиться домой.

Он изо всех сил сосредоточился на том, чтобы услышать их песни, но тут было слишком шумно, слишком много громких звуков. До него слабо донеслась песня сердца Вселенной. И больше ничего.

Чувствуя себя опустошённым, он доверился воздушным потокам в гостиной, и его вынесло в коридор. Бесцельно помахивая лапками, он добрался до комнаты, откуда раздавались знакомые голоса. Толкнувшись в дверь, он обнаружил Стива и Тони, которые лежали в постели, читали и обсуждали что-то.

— Я говорю лишь о том, что нужно как-то отметить нашу годовщину. Может, отдыхом на выходных. Я исхожу из того, что сражаться с Коллекционером мы явно не собираемся. Неужели мне нельзя хоть раз тебя побаловать? — сказал Тони.

— Тут вот что… я не знаю, сможем ли мы уехать на…

— Отдых — это не ругательство, Стив.

— Я не про то… я знаю, чем бы ты хотел заняться, и подумал, что нам одних выходных может не хватить.

— Постой. Привет, Сти-иб, — Тони наконец поднял глаза от планшета.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Стив.

Сти-иб приземлился на кровать между Стивом и Тони и вздохнул.

— Скучаешь по своим друзьям? — догадался Стив и ласково провёл пальцем по спинке Сти-иба. — По-моему, на эту ночь мы обзавелись компанией.

***

Самый чёткий след, ведущий к пропавшим цум-цумам, они получили совершенно неожиданно: Джен просто решила пообедать со Сью Ричардс и обсудить обычные супергеройские дела. Оказалось, что Фантастическая Чётверка традиционно поцапалась с Повелителем кукол, и у того внезапно закончилась специальная слизь или чем он там пользовался для создания своих марионеток. Рид давно подозревал, что у него был свой источник внеземных минералов — и теперь этот источник иссяк.

— Нужно начать с его убежища, — предложила Ороро остальным Мстителям, сгрудившимся над картой Нью-Джерси.

— Я не нашла никаких сообщений о необычных происшествиях в этой области, — отчиталась Джен. — Лучше осмотреться на месте.

Сти-иб решительно присоединился к летающей части команды, и они скопом направились в Ньюарк.

— А ему точно стоит в этом участвовать? Учитывая его… м-м-м… размеры, — спросил Питер, допрыгнув до оседлавшего скайцикл Стива.

Стив улыбнулся:

— Попробуй отказать тому, кто рвётся защищать свой народ.

— Угу… А как вы с Тони собираетесь отмечать годовщину?

— Ещё не знаю.

— Слушай, если бы я был мужем мультимиллиардера, я бы позволил ему дарить мне всё, что вздумается.

— Ну-ну, — Стива больше беспокоило, что самому подарить Тони, чем возможный подвох с его стороны.

***

Подгоняемый беспокойством за своих собратьев, Сти-иб не смог остаться в стороне, когда его друзья собрались выступить против Повелителя кукол. Летать он, конечно, умел, но не так быстро, как Тони в его броне, поэтому постарался покрепче ухватиться за выемку на его металлической ноге. Тони резко прибавил скорость, и вокруг засвистел ветер. Сти-иб не знал, что они обнаружат в Нью-Джерси, но был готов ко всему.

Они приземлились перед домом с задёрнутыми шторами, однако без каких-либо предупредительных знаков на заборе. 

— Это не похоже на убежище суперзлодея, — заметил Тони, внимательно разглядывая ничем не примечательную улицу.

— Стив и остальная команда будут тут через пять минут, — сказала Ороро, прислушавшись к комму.

Сти-иб настраивался на своё самое первое настоящее испытание в качестве супергероя. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он услышал знакомый мотив сердца Вселенной. А потом он погрузился в слитный хор десятков цум-цумов — в котором среди прочих триумфально гремела песня электричества, брони и неописуемой храбрости.

Он нашёл всех. Он нашёл цум-цума, в чью песню отчаянно влюбился, ещё когда спал в своём коконе. И он обязательно спасёт их.

— Когда Кэп прибудет сюда, пусть просто постучится. Повелитель кукол, скорее всего, после этого забьётся в самую глубокую нору… всё-таки Кэп умеет влиять на людей.

Сти-иб чувствовал, что его сородичи, дрожа от страха, сидят в каком-то тёмном помещении. Все, за исключением одного, который противостоял людям, угрожавшим цум-цумам. Сти-иб подлетел прямо ко входу и начал настойчиво бить щитом в дверь.

— Погоди, мини-Кэп! Стой! — закричал Тони. — Ты не знаешь, что там может быть!

Под напором Сти-иба дверь рухнула, и в тот же момент из проёма потоком хлынули кукольные солдаты размером с человека, вооружённые тазерами. Миновав тротуар, они побежали по улице, преследуемые летающим цум-цумом в серой броне. 

— Ладно, этого я не ожидал, — Тони размял кисти. — Хорошо, что наша кавалерия уже прибыла.

Члены команды прыгали со скайциклов прямо в самую гущу боя. Стив, спеша к Тони, одним движением руки снёс пару противников.

— Кхм, а это что? — спросил он, кивнув на парящий цилиндр.

— Насколько я понимаю, цум-цум в броне Железного человека. Великолепное зрелище.

Подлетев к цум-цуму, который стрелял из репульсоров по куклам, Сти-иб услышал стремительно нарастающий песенный мотив. Самый идеальный цум-цум на свете носился туда-сюда, сражаясь с врагами. Это определённо была любовь с первого взгляда.

Сти-иб швырнул щит, вырубая солдатиков, который стояли на его пути.

— Привет, — попытался сказать он, но поперхнулся коротким словом.

— Я Тони-и, — цум-цум врезался в Сти-иба. — Я хотел встретиться с тобой с тех пор, как услышал твою песню.

— Вау, — Сти-иб замер, не в силах двинуться с места: он мог только смотреть на Тони-и и пропускать его песню через своё сердце.

— Нам нужно остановить эти игрушки, — напомнил Тони-и. — Иначе они могут навредить кому-то.

— Да, верно. Это вот мои друзья…

Тони-и метнулся к Железному человеку, завис над ним на минуту — и перекрасил свою броню в алый с золотым. Потом он присоединился к команде, сражавшейся против кукол.

Они без остановки били, обстреливали, крушили и запутывали вражеских солдат в паутину. Битва становилась похожа на тяжёлую монотонную работу.

Сти-иб приподнял щит, готовясь опустить его на голову очередного противника — и вдруг услышал крики цум-цумов. В воцарившейся суматохе Повелитель кукол выскользнул с чёрного хода, толкая перед собой тележку с клеткой.

Сти-иб должен был остановить его. Он оглянулся на Тони-и, который наравне с Железным человеком поражал кукол энергетическими зарядами.

— Мини-Кэп, нет! — заорала Джен. — Дождись нас!

Он был рождён, чтобы стать героем. А героям порой приходится жертвовать собой. Он швырнул щит в тележку, заклинив переднее колесо, и она остановилась. Тогда Сти-иб живым снарядом врезался в грудь Повелителя кукол, опрокидывая его на спину. Он замахал кулаками, отбиваясь от продолжавшего атаковать Сти-иба.

Вскоре ему все-таки удалось достать Сти-иба, и от силы удара тот рухнул на землю. Повелитель кукол принялся пинать его — и остановился только тогда, когда Железный человек вывел его из строя репульсорным зарядом.

У Сти-иба болело все тело. А ещё он замерзал. Но оно того стоило: он сумел удержать Повелителя кукол достаточно долго, чтобы Мстители успели добежать до него и взять под стражу. Теперь его друзья спасут остальных цум-цумов. Герою нечего больше и желать. Он задрожал от боли.

Внезапно его легонько толкнули, и он услышал музыку, знакомую с кокона: песню о металле, моторах и инструментах. Это Тони-и взял его за левую лапку. Что ж, ему всё-таки удалось найти своего цум-цума. Жаль, слишком поздно. Пересилив себя, Сти-иб разлепил веки, и Тони-и приподнял лицевую пластину.

— У тебя красивые глаза, — выдохнул Сти-иб.

— Сти-иб, — прошептал Тони-и.

— Всеххо…шо, — неразборчиво пробормотал Сти-иб. — Убедись, что они в порядке.

Он провалился в темноту под чудесную песню Тони-и. Не самая плохая смерть.

***

— Да всё с ним будет хорошо, клянусь, — заверил Рид.

Избитого, покрытого синяками Сти-иба перевязали, устроили в его кровати и приладили капельницу. Тони, у которого сердце сжималось, даже не представлял, как Рид понял, куда именно её нужно было втыкать. Вроде бы Мстители после любой жестокой битвы выглядели примерно так же, но почему-то видеть маленького храбреца в таком состоянии было куда больнее. Совсем павший духом Тони-и неотрывно дежурил рядом с тяжелораненым и держал его за лапку.

— Мы в больнице ведём себя точно так же? — спросил Тони у Стива за обедом.

— Постоянно, — ответила за него Джен.

Остальных цум-цумов разместили в свободных комнатах Башни и предоставили самим себе. Тони даже думать не хотел о том, какая кутерьма там творится, однако Джарвис уверял его, что эти цум-цумы куда спокойнее и вежливее Сти-иба и Тони-и. Прямо-таки идеальные гости: для счастья им нужны только еда, место для сна и свободное пространство, чтобы вдоволь попрыгать.

Тони гонял еду по тарелке, думая о том, может ли его мнение о Повелителе кукол стать ещё хуже. Стив, судя по всему, тоже потерял аппетит.

— Рид знает, о чем говорит, — решительно кивнул Стив. — Сти-иб поправится.

— А ты тоже заметил, что Тони-и переоделся в чёрную футболку и джинсы и зажёг огонёк в груди в подражание реактору?

— Ага.

— Даже не знаю, шокирует это меня или приводит в полный восторг.

Позже Тони зашёл проведать Сти-иба. Стив уже сидел на посту, читая книгу, и Тони-и всё нёс свою вахту над спящим Сти-ибом.

— Есть какие-нибудь новости?

Стив улыбнулся:

— По-моему, он выкарабкивается. Дыхание у него стало ровнее, и к… э-э-э… его лицу начал возвращаться цвет.

— Хорошо, — облегчённо выдохнул Тони. — Пойдём в постель?

— Они чуть не потеряли друг друга, понимаешь, — прошептал Стив, кивнув на цум-цумов. — Сколько раз мы сами через такое проходили — уже и не сосчитать.

— И?

— Мы никак не можем придумать, что подарить друг другу на годовщину. Всё нам кажется не тем: я вообще ничего не решил, ты постоянно меняешь своё мнение. Но у тебя есть я, а у меня — ты. Может, больше нам ничего и не надо.

Тони с любовью улыбнулся Стиву и взъерошил его волосы:

— Возможно. Но это не значит, что я не хочу купить тебе парк винтажных мотоциклов. 

— А я хочу всё-таки устроить тебе идеальное свидание.

— Мы слишком давим на самих себя с этими подарками. Давай просто возьмём выходной, выспимся, а там посмотрим, к чему душа ляжет.

Стив прислонился к Тони:

— По-моему, это самый лучший на свете план.

— Всё ради тебя.

***

Сти-иб постоянно чувствовал прикосновение чужой лапки, и это поддерживало в нём жизнь, заставляло цепляться за неё. Он наконец-то чётко слышал песню сердца Вселенной и музыку, связывавшую всех цум-цумов, где бы они ни находились. Но все звуки перекрывала песня гордости, любви, радости и беспокойства за него. Сти-иб при любых обстоятельствах узнал бы эти нотки металла, чисел, смазки и полёта мысли.

Песня Тони-и.

Тони-и. Лучшее имя во Вселенной для лучшего цум-цума.

— Ещё раз привет, — прохрипел Сти-иб и улыбнулся усталому Тони-и.

— Привет! — радостно воскликнул Тони-и и потёрся своим носиком о носик Сти-иба. — Я так переживал за тебя.

Сти-иб чуть покачнулся, и тут же ушибы напомнили о себе:

— Мне столько нужно тебе рассказать.

Тони-и передвинулся, чтобы всем телом прижаться к Сти-ибу:

— Поспи сперва, потом поговорим.

Под сердцебиение и песню Тони-и Сти-иб уснул так крепко, как никогда ещё не спал. Теперь-то точно всё наладится.

***

Рид настроил надпространственный портал, который должен был переправить цум-цумов в родной мир, а Сью убедила Коллекционера, что ни один цум-цум не остался неучтённым и что большинство сразу вернутся к себе домой. Сти-иб и Тони-и ненадолго задержались, чтобы потренироваться с земными Мстителями, прежде чем стать Цум-Цум-Мстителями дома. Тони-и даже начал вместе с Тони работать над новой моделью брони.

Мстители наблюдали за тем, как цум-цумы скакали по платформе: им не терпелось попасть обратно. Рид, конечно, сидел за пультом управления. Несколько поворотов тумблера, одна нажатая кнопка — и цум-цумы растворились в воздухе. Сти-иб и Тони-и ликующе запищали, а остальные пожелали малышам удачной дороги.

Когда все снова оказались в Башне, Тони заявил, что сейчас самый подходящий момент для вечеринки.

— Рид говорит, что цум-цумы живы и здоровы и уже дома. Так что я заказываю пиццу и колу.

— И пиво? — с надеждой уточнил Логан.

— И пиво, — подтвердил Тони.

Питер занялся приставкой, а Джен — подбором музыки. Сти-иб и Тони-и возбуждённо запрыгали в такт, периодически врезаясь во всех вокруг. Тони немного попрепирался с ними, но сумел заманить их к стене, подальше от приставки.

— По-моему, пиццы маловато, — Стив заглянул в список, составленный Ороро.

Сти-иб с энтузиазмом описал Тони-и, насколько чудесна пицца, — и в списке появилась ещё одна овощная специально для них двоих.

Спустя три часа вечеринки — и двадцать пять съеденных пицц — Стив и Питер убедили Брюса сразиться с ними в какую-то игрушку. Тони безжалостно задразнил Стива за азарт, с которым тот взялся за боулинг. За кухонным столом Ороро ловко обыграла Логана и Джен в покер.

— Слушайте, разве мы не годовщину Стива и Тони отмечаем? — очнулся вдруг Питер.

— Нужно произнести тост, — согласилась Ороро. Стив покраснел до корней волос, а Тони рассмеялся.

— Интересно, куда пропали Сти-иб и Тони-и, — оглянулась Джен.

Она подошла к стоявшей на тумбочке коробке, в которой они перевозили цум-цумов к Риду.

— О-о-о, вы только посмотрите на это. Они обнимаются, — заворковала Джен, но потом порозовела и закрыла крышку. — Кхм, не просто обнимаются. Лучше их не трогать, пусть… эээ… познакомятся друг с другом поближе. Наедине. 

— Ну что, тост за Стива и Тони? — приподняла Джен стакан, отойдя подальше от тумбочки. — Долгих лет жизни и всё такое прочее?

— Да, и всё такое прочее, — усмехнулся Тони и положил руку на талию Стива.

***

В укромном уголке Башни, высоко-высоко над мастерской Тони, Сти-иб и Тони-и оборудовали себе уютное гнездо. Вскоре они вернутся к себе на планету, чтобы принять звание Цум-Цум-Мстителей, но пока они усердно тренировались вместе с земными Мстителями, впитывая всё, чему могли научиться.

Сти-ибу нравились окна от пола и до потолка. Пока Тони-и работал в своей собственной миниатюрной мастерской, Сти-иб мог рисовать его при естественном освещении. Вот и сегодня после энергичной зарядки в спортзале Сти-иб, напевая себе под нос, набрасывал свою любимую модель: залитого лучами утреннего солнца Тони-и.

В такие мирные моменты он отчётливо слышал гул здания, отдалённую песню сердца Вселенной и мотивы их с Тони-и песен, сплетавшихся и сливавшихся воедино. В песню их собственного дома.


End file.
